Eden Labelle
Eden, a character in the America's Most Eligible series, is one of the contestants of America's Most Eligible. She is first seen in Book 2, Chapter 1. Appearance Eden has dark skin and purple hair that is in cornrows and tied up in a bun. Personality Eden appears practical and sincere. Even though she is the Heiress, she worked hard to build her own company and make a name for herself. Chapters America's Most Eligible America's Most Eligible: All Stars * Chapter 1: Baby, You're a Star * Chapter 2: Guess Who's Back * Chapter 3: Back in the Saddle * Chapter 4: Sand, Sun, and Strife (Determinant) * Chapter 5: Under The Sea (Determinant) * Chapter 6: A Shot in the Dark (Determinant) * Chapter 7: Save the Last Dance (Determinant) * Chapter 8: Enemy of My Enemy (Determinant) * Chapter 9: The Art of the Deal (Determinant) * Chapter 10: Up In Smoke (Determinant) * Chapter 11: The Real World (Determinant) * Chapter 12: Playing with Fire (Determinant) America's Most Eligible: Wedding Edition * Chapter 1: Save the Date * Chapter 2: Yours, Mine, and Ours * Chapter 3: All Eyes on Us * Chapter 4: Dance, Dance * Chapter 5: Let Them Eat Cake * Chapter 6: Ready, Set, I Do! * Chapter 7: Trouble in Paradise * Chapter 10: What Happens in Vegas... * Chapter 11: Roll the Dice * Chapter 12: Pins and Needles... * Chapter 13: Say 'Yes' To This Mess * Chapter 14: For Better or Worse * Chapter 15: Goin' to the Chapel Relationships Your Character Depending on who you side with (her or Heath), if you choose Eden, she can begin to like you as early as Chapter 1. If you choose to save her from elimination, she is willing to cover for you if you want to sneak away during the snorkeling date to get alone time with someone else. If you chose to eliminate her over Heath, she will act hostile towards you, but respects you how you played the game. In Wedding Edition, she is part of your wedding party. In Chapter 7, if you have enough wedding points and ask your wedding party to back you up against Vince's allegations, she defends you. You can rely upon her expertise during the wedding gown challenge. Heath Eden and Heath were already bickering in the makeup room due to Heath's lizard peeing on Eden's stuff. Things don't seem to get better between them when they are paired up for the first challenge and end up in the bottom two. Kiana In Chapter 4, you have the option to encourage Eden to ask out Kiana during the Sand Castle Challenge. In Chapter 8, you find them talking about Slater in Hair and Make-up. Later, during the biking challenge, you can choose to encourage Eden to teach Kiana how to bike. In Chapter 10, when Carson switches partners again, Eden finds herself partnered with Kiana. During the go-kart challenge, Eden's brakes fail and they crash into each other. Slater If you save Eden from the first elimination, her next partner is Slater. During the sandcastle challenge, he takes the lead and builds an Egyptian and MesoAmerican-inspired castle, which Carson judges as being "Spartan". In Chapter 8, she tells Kiana that Slater still thinks he's the "cool guy" in the house despite what others think of him. Bianca / Yvette Because Carson wants to shake things up, after the sandcastle challenge and subsequent elimination, he changes Eden's partner to either Bianca or Yvette (whoever survived the elimination). Their first challenge together is laser tag, and they do well enough to keep them out of the bottom four. However, in the cycling challenge, they end up in last place and are placed in the bottom four with either you and Slater, or Ivy and Handsome Stranger. During elimination, Eden is safe (by either Ivy's vote or popular vote) and Bianca/Yvette is deemed ineligible. ''Beautiful Contestant'' In All Stars, Eden is complimented by Beautiful Contestant if you ask the latter who is the hottest contestant between her, Heath, and Slater. During the "Wedding Season", they become teammates in your wedding party. If Beautiful Contestant is not your fiancee, during the bachelor/ette party's spin the bottle game, they kiss. Gallery Other Looks Eden.jpg|Formal Eden_Swimsuit.png|Swimsuit Eden_Casual_Outfit.png|Casual Outfit Eden Casual Full.jpg|Full View of Casual Outfit Eden_Wedding_Party_full.png|Full view of pink dress Miscellaneous All Stars - Female MC.png|One version of AME All Stars Cast All Stars Title Card.png|Second version of AME All Stars Cast w/ Male MC AMECH10GOKARTCRASH.PNG|Eden in Go-Kart Crash - Ch. 10 Trivia * She is a previous contestant from Season 7 along with Heath. In Season 7, her title was Heiress; in All Stars, it is Sorority Girl. * Her last name is revealed in Chapter 1 when she introduces herself to Your Character in Hair and Makeup. ** Currently, she is one of seven contestants whose last name has been revealed, the others being Ivy, Bianca, Ryder and Derek Taylor. The last names of Handsome Stranger and Beautiful Contestant are customizable in the Wedding Edition. * She mentions having started her own fashion magazine before she turned 14. * In All Stars, Chapter 15, she mentions ClickIt personality quizzes. * In Wedding Edition, she mentions she studied violin for ten years. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'America's Most Eligible' Characters Category:Celebrities Category:LGBT Category:Playing Cupid